


have your cake (and eat it too)

by shamusiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (writes cis yuuri one time) who am i, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, In This House We Worship Yuuri Katsuki's Ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i never write pwp what the fuck. is this, i totally forgot about makkachin when writing this so, just say she knew to stay in the guest bedroom or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/pseuds/shamusiel
Summary: A lightbulb goes off in Viktor’s head.“Yuuri.” A beat of silence, then, “I want to eat your ass.”“Huh?!”Yuuri snaps his head up from the pillow so quickly that it’s a wonder he doesn’t get whiplash.





	have your cake (and eat it too)

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to [witchbane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbane) for being a filthy enabler and convincing me to write this. and also for suggesting the title. couldn't have done this w/o u xoxo
> 
> sorry for any mistakes i literally just woke up an hour ago and immediately started editing
> 
> edit: ao3 got rid of the italics so i just went thru and added them again =____=

When Yuuri emerges from the bathroom, his skin pink from his shower, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, Viktor thinks for what must be the millionth time: _I am the luckiest man alive._

A shame they couldn’t shower together, but earlier when he had offered for Yuuri to join him he was met with a little smile and a reply of, “Not a lot of showering would get done.”

Well, it’s not like he was wrong about that. They would just end up making themselves sweatier than they had been already, so that’s why Yuuri insisted he shower after Viktor. But Yuuri didn’t say anything about _after_ the shower.

The way Yuuri’s hair curls and fluffs out while it’s drying is cute. So is Yuuri blowing his fringe out of his face and squinting due to his lack of glasses. From where Viktor sits on the bed, the glasses are just an arm’s length away, but Viktor is maybe a little bit of a cruel man and doesn’t hand them over himself.

Yuuri grumbles something as he finally finds them, setting them on his face then crawling onto the bed beside Viktor and shoving his face into the pillow.

“Your glasses will break like that,” Viktor hums, propping himself up on his elbow with his palm to his cheek. With his free hand, he traces patterns across the hard planes of Yuuri’s back with his index finger. Yuuri gives a noncommittal grunt in response but melts under Viktor’s touch without complaint.

Shamelessly, he lets his eyes scan over every inch of Yuuri’s form. Taking in the strength of the lean muscle of his body, shifting beneath the skin of his back. His still-damp black hair curling at the nape of his neck. The flash of his hip beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, all the way down to his curled toes. Then back up.

The sweatpants, loose and just a size too big on Yuuri, don’t compliment his ass very well. Which is tragic, really, especially at this angle where it’d be such a nice view.

Viktor hums as he traces his pinky finger down the length of Yuuri’s spine, smiling at the shudder it elicits, then hooking his thumb beneath the waistband of the sweatpants and tugging. Yuuri tenses, but relaxes almost immediately. A shame how he can't properly appreciate the international treasure that is Yuuri Katsuki's ass like this, Viktor thinks.

A lightbulb goes off in Viktor’s head.

“Yuuri.” A beat of silence, then, “I want to eat your ass.”

 _“Huh?!”_ Yuuri snaps his head up from the pillow so quickly that it’s a wonder he doesn’t get whiplash.

Viktor smiles far too innocently, reaching over to pluck Yuuri’s glasses from his face despite them only having been back on for a few minutes. “No need to sound so scandalized. I’ve done it before, haven’t I?”

Yuuri blinks a few times, eyes squinting up again, then sits up onto his heels. The waistband of his sweatpants slips just a little lower, and Viktor runs his hand down Yuuri’s rib cage to his hip, slipping a few teasing fingers beneath the dark strip of his briefs beneath his pants. It earns him another shiver.

“Well, yeah, you just…” He trails off, obviously now struggling with finding words what with Viktor now slowly stroking his hip. “Caught me- caught me off guard.”

“I love to surprise you.” Viktor halts his movements, studying Yuuri closely, expectantly. “Yuuri?”

The other man jolts. “Eh?”

“Will you let me?”

If there’s one thing Viktor will never get tired of, it’s how Yuuri’s skin grows red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest when he’s embarrassed. No matter how many times they do this, Yuuri’s shyness still peeks through; not every time, of course, but occasionally.

“Unless you’d prefer to eat m--”

Yuuri slaps one hand over Viktor’s mouth. “No, no, it’s fine. You can do it.”

Viktor smiles beneath his palm, then gives it a sloppy lick that has Yuuri recoiling with a startled yelp and the most offended expression imaginable. He almost falls off the edge of the bed and would have if it weren’t for Viktor catching him by the forearm and tugging him back into his embrace, laughing all the while.

They kiss lightly, playfully at first. Small kisses in quick succession. Then they get longer, slower, languid. Yuuri makes a little noise in the back of his throat that sets Viktor’s nerves aflame, has his cock practically jumping in response. His hands travel down, gripping tight onto Yuuri’s hips so when he rolls onto his back, he has Yuuri straddling his lap.

The evidence of Yuuri’s arousal strains against the fabric of his sweatpants. It grinds against Viktor’s abdomen as Yuuri leans over to capture his mouth again, Yuuri jerking his hips for more of that sweet friction. He slips his hands around, pushing beneath both his pants and underwear in one go to squeeze at his ass. Soft, round, and tight beneath his hands. Yuuri sighs a high-pitched sigh against his lips.

“Good thing I just showered,” he mutters into Viktor’s mouth, which makes Viktor laugh and give one ass cheek a playful pinch.

“Grab the lube for me, will you?” Viktor purrs, giving Yuuri’s ass one more squeeze then letting him rise further up onto his knees and swivel around enough to dig through the drawer of Viktor’s nightstand.

Blue eyes trace over the line of his body hungrily, drinking in every shift of muscle beneath skin dusted red, the brown nipples hard and peaked, Yuuri’s cock tenting his sweatpants. Viktor gives Yuuri a light, playful swat on the rear and in return he gets a small container of lube thrown straight at his face. It smacks him right between the eyes and falls into his lap, and he looks up to see Yuuri sitting there on his knees with a catty smile.

Viktor wants to kiss it right off his face. So he does, yanking him in by the hair and kissing him roughly, relishing in the moan Yuuri gives that goes straight to his own cock. He jerks his hips up, grinding against Yuuri’s ass, and he desperately wants to be buried inside of him already, but he has a mission he must complete before anything else.

So, for now, the lube is set aside on the sheets. Viktor surges upward with nothing but the muscle in his abdomen, tipping Yuuri onto his back and practically tearing his sweatpants and underwear off in one go. That leaking red cock springs free, hard and heavy and desperate for attention.

Yuuri breathes hard, his brows already knitted in frustration from the lack of stimulation, his dark eyes flashing with impatience. “What are you waiting for?”

A laugh. Viktor maneuvers a bit to free himself of his own underwear. “Be patient, Yuuri. You’re cute when you’re eager.”

“Come _on.”_

He taps at one of Yuuri’s hips with his index and middle fingers. “Lift your feet.”

“What if I kick you?” Yuuri grumbles.

“You won’t.”

“I’m thinking about it.” But he still lets Viktor lean over for a brief moment to kiss his pout away. Then, obediently, he lifts his feet and Viktor takes a careful hold of his ankles, placing a kiss on them before he props them up on his shoulders.

In one swift movement that has Yuuri gasping, Viktor’s on his knees with his hands tight around Yuuri’s thighs now clenched around his head. Yuuri lies there with his head and shoulders still pressed to the mattress, while Viktor uses the strength of his arms to keep the rest of his body upright. He knows Yuuri has a bit of a thing for being manhandled, he even told him once which ended with Viktor holding him up against a wall and fucking him senseless with Yuuri’s legs tight around his waist.

With no preamble he buries his face into Yuuri’s ass, kissing from his perineum down until his lips find that tight little hole that clenches at the contact. He mouths at it filthily, his hips twitching with each whine Yuuri makes. Then he moves onto wet, sloppy kisses, the vulgar sound punctuated by Yuuri’s little whimpers and gasps that only grow in volume when Viktor presses in harder, face flushed tight against Yuuri’s ass as his lips and tongue work him open. He tastes lovely, fresh and clean, with just a little tinge of soap. That hole clenches desperately at every long drag of Viktor’s tongue over it.

“Fuck,” Yuuri hisses through clenched teeth. Viktor hears the distinctive click of a bottle cap opening and closing, then the slick sounds of Yuuri stroking himself in time with each thrust of Viktor’s tongue. _“Fuck.”_

Yuuri’s thighs are starting to tremble. Viktor really doesn’t want him to cum just yet, and definitely doesn’t want him getting a sore neck from this position.

He pulls off and Yuuri falls completely to the mattress with a surprised squawk, dropping his hand from his cock and blinking dazedly up at Viktor.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” Viktor says, his voice rough with want and need. And Yuuri really is beautiful, blushing a full-body blush, his hair a mess, his big brown eyes darkened by lust, his lips red and swollen from kisses and from his own teeth biting at them. “Sit on my face.”

Yuuri blinks a few times, brows furrowing like he didn’t understand a word that Viktor just said. But he soon props himself up on his elbows. “Are you sure? We haven’t done that before.”

“Of course I’m sure, Yuuri. So long as you are.”

A few more silent seconds pass. “Okay.”

Viktor laughs as he tugs Yuuri into his lap and pulls him up to eye level. He tries for a kiss but is stopped yet again by a hand over his mouth and Yuuri looking at him reproachfully. “Later,” he promises. “Once you wash your mouth.”

A slow nod from Viktor makes him pull his hand away. Viktor falls back onto the bed with a graceless ‘thump’, Yuuri sitting on his belly with his reddened cock still sticking out from between his thighs, slick with lubricant and pre-cum. Viktor can feel his own cock brushing over the curve of Yuuri’s ass and clearly, Yuuri does, too, given how he grinds back teasingly with a grin stretching over his face.

Before Yuuri can make him lose any more of the self-control he has left, Viktor grabs him by the thighs and drags him over. Yuuri yelps, but it quickly dissolves into giggles as Viktor pulls him over his face and kisses the inside of one thigh. God, to think Yuuri looks even more beautiful like this.

Another kiss to his thigh. “Turn around, Yuuri.” Then a bite.

Yuuri chokes on a gasp, reaching down to give Viktor’s hair a sharp tug as revenge though it only serves to make hot sparks of pain-slash-pleasure shoot from his scalp right down to his dick. Still, he complies, carefully shifting around and adjusting himself until he’s facing Viktor’s bent legs, his own cock lying flat and hot against his belly.

Viktor massages his ass first, giving a few nips here and there that make Yuuri twitch and tense. Then he slips his hands down to those powerful thighs holding Yuuri up, with Viktor’s head nestled between them, and rubs his thumbs into the thick flesh and firm muscle. If death by Yuuri’s thighs was ever going to be the way Viktor would go, he doesn’t think he would complain. He sinks his teeth into one again, sucking _hard_ until he leaves a mark on the supple skin, Yuuri whining above him.

Finally, with his arms looped beneath Yuuri’s thighs and hands reaching around to spread his ass cheeks, Viktor leans in and gives another lick at his hole still wet from his saliva. He teases it with the tip, loving the way it twitches and tightens under the contact.

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs, pleased, shuddering at the sensation of that wet tongue on a place so sensitive. Viktor feels Yuuri’s fingers brushing over the base of his cock and his hips involuntarily jerk at the contact. The groan he gives vibrates against Yuuri’s hole and Yuuri lets out a surprised half-moan half-giggle. Viktor gives his ass another smack, harder than the last, then brings Yuuri fully down onto his face and showers his sweet little hole with filthy licks and kisses.

He breathes hard through his nose, inhaling the scent of soap and sweat, groaning muffled into Yuuri’s ass while his hips roll upward into the air, desperate for stimulation.

Which Yuuri is, of course, happy to provide.

Viktor startles at the cold feeling of lubricant being dribbled onto his cock, and the hand that strokes it along the heated flesh until it was nice and slick. He moans, but it trails off into a whine when suddenly his cock is being enveloped in the heat of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri, _god.”_ With Yuuri leaning forward to suck him off, Viktor has to strain his neck somewhat to reach him. Before he does, he manages to hiss through gritted teeth, “I won’t last for very long if you--” he jolts when Yuuri sinks all the way down and _sucks,_ almost entirely losing his grasp on English. He lets out a slew of Russian expletives, then yanks Yuuri back down onto his face.

Yuuri pops off of his cock with a gasp. The way his thighs shake around Viktor’s head let him know that Yuuri isn’t going to last much longer, and he’d prefer not to end tonight just yet. But he still lets Yuuri sit up straighter, push back against his tongue and ride his face while he strokes quickly at his own cock until his whole body is trembling and Viktor can recognize the pitch his voice takes when he’s close to falling over the edge. “Yes, yes, yes, _Viktor--”_

In the span of a second Yuuri is sitting on Viktor’s face, so close to coming just from Viktor eating him out and his own hand around his cock, and then next he’s being shoved down onto his belly with a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

Viktor reaches for the lubricant, dribbles some onto his fingers, but then hesitates as he’s about to tease them against Yuuri’s entrance. “Is this alright?”

Yuuri lets out a frustrated sound and a peevish, “Hurry _up!”_ and that’s enough for Viktor, who wastes no time in circling the rim with a lube-slick finger and pushing it right in with ease. It elicits a moan.

The second finger is barely in when Yuuri is rocking back desperately against Viktor’s hand, “I’m fine, Viktor. I’m ready, just-- fucking-- just _put it in!”_

“Shh.” Another slap to one ass cheek, light as a pat but still enough to make Yuuri jump. “Don’t be a brat, Yuuri. Just another minute.”

Despite Yuuri’s continued petulant complaining (in Japanese this time, probably so Viktor won’t be able to understand, but he has a pretty good idea that it’s not very nice) he still lets Viktor fuck him open with his fingers until he can’t complain anymore, he can only pant into the sheets and clench his fingers so tight his knuckles go white.

“Condom?” Viktor asks, slipping his fingers out. Yuuri shakes his head.

Viktor slathers just a bit more lube onto his cock for extra measure, slicking it up with the help of Yuuri’s mix of saliva and lubricant from earlier.

“Ready?” He breathes. Yuuri nods rapidly.

One hand finds its place once more between Yuuri’s shoulder blades to keep him pinned down, the other keeping hold on his cock as he pushes it in. Yuuri bears down on him in welcome and Viktor fights not to come right then and there. The tight heat enveloping him and Yuuri’s breathy, desperate litany of _‘please, please, please, please’_ is almost enough to make him finish in an instant.

During sex, Yuuri isn’t exactly the loudest man. He’s all little gasps and breathy whimpers and low moans; soft pleas or commands of _‘faster’_ or _‘harder’_. But sometimes, he absolutely loses it and lets go, freeing his voice and his cries.

Now is one of those times.

Yuuri practically sobs as Viktor fucks him hard and brutal into the mattress. If it weren’t for Viktor’s hands holding him tight by the hips, he probably would have collapsed from the weakness in his legs and the force of Viktor’s thrusts.

Viktor leans over, pressing kisses along Yuuri’s spine then nuzzling into his hair. “You taste so good, Yuuri,” he rasps into his hair. One hand slips around to take hold of and stroke Yuuri’s neglected cock. “And you feel- amazing.”

A shudder passes through Yuuri, accompanied by a high-pitched moan. Viktor teases his earlobe with his teeth.

“You looked so beautiful, so hot riding my face like that. Taking my cock like _this,”_ he punctuates it with a particularly hard thrust that has Yuuri muffling a squeal into the sheets. “Such a good boy.”

And, apparently, that’s enough, because Yuuri is seizing up and clenching tighter around Viktor and coming into his hand, thick white ropes of cum staining the sheets and coating Viktor’s fingers as he milks it all out of him.

His own thrusts go sloppy and uncoordinated quickly. The white-hot heat coiling in the pit of his gut is almost too much to bear. And with one, two, three more thrusts-- he’s burying himself in as deep as he can and filling Yuuri to the brim, shouting into his shoulder and biting down while Yuuri breathes out a high-pitched little _‘haaaa’_ and slumps onto the bed when Viktor pulls his hands away.

“Wow,” Viktor breathes, settling down on top of him and slipping his softening cock out.

Yuuri laughs, his voice hoarse. “Yeah. Wow.”

They both take a minute to just lie there, warm and comfortable in the afterglow, until they decide they’re tired of the sticky semen drying on their skin and are eager to wash it off.

First, Yuuri makes Viktor brush his teeth so he can actually kiss him properly. Then they shower… then shower again to get rid of the mess they made during their _first_ shower.

While Yuuri finishes drying off and brushing his teeth, Viktor strips the bed of the dirty sheets and quickly replaces them, so that by the time Yuuri is exiting the bathroom wearing one of Viktor’s shirts the bed is ready for Yuuri to push him down on and kiss him silly, giggling into one another's mouths.

“I don’t remember you being that into rimming, Yuuri,” Viktor muses aloud as he pulls the blankets over them and shuts the light out.

Yuuri shrugs one shoulder, rolling into Viktor’s waiting arms. “Maybe it grew on me.”

Viktor curls one arm around his waist, fitting his chest snugly against Yuuri’s back. He absentmindedly slips a hand beneath Yuuri’s shirt and strokes the skin of his belly. After a few moments of silence, he says, “Was it the face sitting?”

A pause, then a snort and a hoarse laugh.

“Definitely the face sitting.”

**Author's Note:**

> hell is empty and all the devils are here
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yuurigif) and [tumblr](http://yuuriofficial.tumblr.com).
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
